AngelTroops Special Guardian Division
by Shatoyarn-chan
Summary: Transvbaal Empire Military search out for the ones who can control the special Emblem Frame.
1. Beginning

Title: **AngelTroops Special Guardian Division**  
Author: Shatoyarn-chan  
Rating: Rated: K+

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

_

* * *

_

The gift of the Moon Goddess made Transbaal grow in all aspects: economy, medicine, security, education and, of course, military.

Battleships designed with "Lost Technology" would have power and defense far beyond any other. They could also travel countless light years in a few hours

Among these were five special vessels whose powers ware rumored to be unlimited. They ware called "Angel Frames" and existed with the sole purpose of protecting the White Moon Goddess. Many candidates appeared to put their piloting skills to the service of the Goddess yet these unique ships could only be pilot by the purest maidens

And such, the search begun...

**Location: White Moon Meeting room**

Milfie's sky blue eyes caught the sight of a file over the table. Tilting her head in curiosity the young girl took it and examined the contents carefully. "Angel Frames?" she thought in surprise and kept scanning every single word with attention.

_GA-001 Lucky Star:  
Best Weapon: Hyper Cannon  
Weaponry: Laser Cannon, Beam Gun, Missile Launcher, Electro-Magnetic Launcher._

"Pssst- Milfie what do you think your doing, get back in your seat!" the blond hair girl sitting across from the table dress in a chine's dress.

"I'm sorry Ranpha-san I'm just curious what in this folder…." Said Milfie "They never told us why we bin sent to the White Moon." Milfie then looked up at the door hearing voice coming.

"Someone coming!" said Ranpha. Milfie rushed back to her seat and fixed her hair just before the door open. Three male generals walked in the room. Last, to walk in was a young woman. She had long aqua-colored hair, a white robe, and a veil that covered her face.

Milfie was amazed "wow that really long hair! That must take a long time to—OW!" the blond head elbowed Milfie in the side.

"SHHHH"

One of the Generals steps forward. "Come with us girls…" They walked out of the meeting room threw the White Moon hallways.

Milfie turned her head around looking everywhere. "….Hay what going on Ranpha-san?" Looking up at Ranpha with eye like a child who curious of everything.

"I'm not sure…." said Ranpha thinking.

"…hay Ranpha-san…..." Said Milfie again.

"What is it now?" said Ranpha rolling her eye and starting to get annoyed of the questions.

"How much do you think that pretty vase cost? Hu?" she pointed to the decorated blue vase.

Ranpha slaps her forehead and grumbles. "STOP getting distracted! And it rude to point!"

They arrived at the large doors and entered the large hangar. They walked in front of five machines. The tall generals took out a folder that Milfie had seen before. "Miilfie Sakuraba pleas step forwarded." He said and she stepped forward. "Pleas step into the first Emblem Frame…."

"Yes right away!" she rushed over the cockpit and clime in the pink emblem frame and sat in the chair.  
Screens pop up in front of Milfie face then a hallo ring appeared on top of her head. The engine roared then the Emblem frame started to float.

"Yes it worked" The Generals cheered in delight of the success "We were right, she did after all get the top scores in the Military Academy."

**Location: White Moon. Meeting Room**

"You are the only one capable of control the Emblem Frames… it will be a dangerous job even if Tranvbaal at peace for now…" The Goddess said then glanced away sorrowfully

"Shatoyan-sama" she looked back at Milfie. Milfie put her hand together as if praying and closed her eye. "….With the Emblem Frames….I'll be able to protect everyone in Tranvball…..my friends and family….that why I joined the military!" then she looked at Ranpha. "Isn't that right Ranpha?"

"Yeah…"

The Goddess gave a warm smile at the girls. "Than you."

**Location: Tea lounge**

Milfie ran up to the aquarium at the back of the lounge. "Hay look at all the cute little fishy!" she press her face against the see-threw glass and made funny faces at the fish.

Ranpha slap her forehead "Aug Milfie why you have to act so childish like a 10 year old!"

"Come on Ranpha don't you think there cuuuutte? The fish here are so beautiful!" said Milfie in a childish voice looking back at her. "I wander what type of fish it is?"

"A sun fish"

10 year old boy with short blue hair and dress in royal clothing was standing behind Milfie with his arm crossed. Milfie turn around. "Hello there little boy" she looked down at the boy and smiled. "Do you now all the name of the fish that are in the tank?"

"Don't call me little boy…" he mumbled.

"Wait a minute I remember now, you're Shiva?" Milfie said. Ranpha sighed and hit her head on the table a few times.

"Um…yes I am Shiva…" he said._ "Who is this girl?"_

"….Oh I remember now! Shatoyan-sama been taking care of you since you were a baby right?" said Milfie. "Um but then were your moth-"

The door opens walking with Shatoyan coming in the room. "Shiva?"

"Shatoyan-sama!" Shiva rushed over to her and hugged her. "Shiva what you doing out of class….?" Shatoyan looked down at Shiva confused.

"I um…..uh….ur I was not feeling that good…." Shiva looked away from her.

Thay were seating at a table and Milfie came out with some fresh made tea. She places the teacups on the table. "Here you go Shatoyan-sama"

"Thank you" taking the tea from Milfie.

Shiva stared at the juice box Milfie gave him. _"What is this? Why she give me this!"_

Shatoyan took a sip of the tea and then smiled warmly. "It very good."

"Thank you verry much!" said Milfie

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

i hope the fafic allright. i try to put detail in some of the talking exspretion. but i will have to work more on that.

writing fanfic is not best at writing

chapter 2 coming soon

credit to Yami for helping me a little with the begining ^_^;


	2. Forgiveness

**Chapter 2: Forgiveness**

_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

_

* * *

_

Three days had past since the first day the two girl came to the White Moon.

Ranpha was sitting on a beach chair reading the latest fashion magazine. "Oh…I bet this dress would look wonderful on me!"

"Ranpha-san! Stop sunbathing and come in the water it really great!" yelled Milfie

"ok-ok I'm coming!" she took off her sunglass and put the magazine down and ran toward the seashore. "Wow the water really clear I can see my feet…"

After a while, they got out to dry off and walk, back to there room. Ranpha was brushing her hair when there was a nock on the door. She got up and opens the door and saw one of the maids standing there. "Yes?"

"The Moon Goddess Shatoyan would like to speak to you." Ranpha nodded to conform she would go see her.

**Shrine  
**"Thank you both of you for coming." Two unfamiliar looking girls stand beside the Moon Goddess. "I would like to introduce you to two more new member of the team." The short blue hair girl step foreword and smiled at the two girls.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Her white looking bunny ears on her head started to flap. "I am Mint Blancmanche; I am the pilot to Trick Master."

_Isn't Blanmanch family the super rich family?_ Milfie thought._  
She seems nice, but I bet she really act like a rich brat..._ Ranpha thought.

Mint giggled. "Yes I am from the family Blanmanche business estate. And I think you misjudge my looks…."

Ranpha and Milfie gasp at what Mint had said. "w-what h-how um what are you!"-"wow how you do that?"

Mint giggled again then explained. "Oh yes I have telepathic abilities, I can read other people thoughts."

Ranpha could not believe this. "….Don't you think telepathy is kind of cheating? It rude to look into other thoughts…"

With Ranpha comment, Mint ear flaps down on her head. "Yes it true…...there is time were I do not wish to be able to hear people thoughts…." _And my father use this to be able to get more money being able to read people thoughts. _

Milfie was getting more curious of how much this power worked and could not help but ask the question. "Are you able to read Shatoyan-sama thoughts?"

Mint gave a small grin at Milfie question. "Well…**she thinks you're weird**" Shatoyan then glance at Mint of the remark she said. "ohohoho I just kidding…she waiting to introduce the second member of team." Ranpha and Milfie had forgotten about the second guest. Mint stepped aside to let the red head introduce her self.

Wile the tall women walked over to them Ranpha could not help but badly judge her choice of clothing she had. _"What an ugly military jacket and hat."_

The woman adjusted her monocle on her right eye then spoke. "Yo, I'm Forte Stollen, I am the pilot of Happy Trigger and love to collecting guns."

Ranpha only gave a small wave with her hand. "….uh hello there nice to meet you…..." _What the hell with the big chest woman!_

Forte study the two girl appearance. "…..You girls don't look very strong…..you look like you would cry any time….pretty girl like you should not join the military."

Ranpha felt insulted saying she did not look strong. "What did you say?" _she already making me mad!_ "We are not week! Just so you know Milfie here has the highest score in the military academy!"

Forte blink looking at Milfie, then adjusted her eye to study her appearance better. "Oh its her?...I'm sorry to say but she doesn't look very smart or someone that could get a score like that."

Milfie felt a small ache in her chest from Forte statement how she did not look smart, but she had to agree with Forte. She did look like a girl who was fragile and one who could cry any second. "…..well…the truth is…...it because of my luck" said Milfie embarrass to admit.

"So you don't really have talent then…" Forte said turning her back to them. Ranpha felt the urge to punch this women face and tell her to never speak like that about her best friend. "Why you!-" Milfie grabbed Ranpha arm and shake her head.

Forte reaches in her jacket to pull out a cigarette and lighter. _That blond girl is pissing me off._

Mint gasp and quickly snatch the cigarette out of Forte hands. "How rude, you should not be smoking in a place like this **at all time**!"

Ranpha could not help but snicker, _your getting scold by a midget!_ Mint gave a dark glare at Ranpha.

**One week later  
**Thing ware not going to well for the new team.

"Hay watch it you old hag! You could shoot someone eye out with that!"-"Dumb blond don't leave your boy magazine lying around!"-"Stop wearing those weird costumes!" "Who left this mess in the kitchen?"

The girls were playing a simple bored game. Forte narrowed her eye at Ranpha card hand. "Ranpha you better not be hiding a card…" said Forte.

"ME?...NEVER" Ranpha commented in a innocent sweet tone. Ranpha then leaned over to Mint and gave an evil grin. "And Mint you keep wining at these game! Don't you think that kind of suspicious?"

Mint just sighed from Ranpha comment. "I told you I am NOT reading your thought!" Mint then glance at Forte. "Well I hat people who cheat at games and fix the game….."

The arguing of accusing kept going on threw the game and was turning out to not be fun.

"**STOP IT!"** Dropping her card on the table Milfie yelled in anger and tears. "sniff…we….s-sup-pose to be…..a t-team an-d all y-ou doing….sniff is ar-arguing!…." she then burst into tears and ran out of the room crying. The three girls sat in silence and were feeling ashamed.

**Garden**  
The Goddess reached over and gently picked some blue berries off the bushes. "….the strawberries taste good today…..I should make a strawberry pie for Shiva." She then picks a few more berries until the basket was full to the rim.

"**WAAAHHH IT HOPELESSS" **

The Goddess was startle from the out bursting crying running threw the garden. "Now who could that be?" The goddess followed the noise of crying, wile walking on the path she came across a bush of flowers. Reaching over she parted away the branches revealing the crying Milfie.

"wah" Milfie curl up hugging her knees and tears endlessly flowing down her face.

In a gentle voice, the goddesses asked. "Milfie did something happen?"

Milfie rubbed her teary eye and looked up. "i-I ug." New tears ran down her face. Shatoyan knelt down wile she reaches over to wipe away the new tears. "Take your time you can tell me when you're ready." Then she gave a warm smile.

After some time of crying, Milfie finally settled down and told Shatoyan everything that had bin happening. "And I felt angry and could not take it anymore and yelled at them…I…I bet they hat me now…" Tear started to swell in her eye.

Shatoyan look over at Milfie. "I do not believe they dislike you Milfie." Milfie stared in silence at Moon Goddess puzzled. "It normal for each of us to get irritated of others at time, however within, we appreciate the people we have and ask for forgiveness" Shatoyan then picks up the basket with berries. "You enjoy baking a lot for your friend?" Milfie nodded. "Use these then." She handed over basket to Milfie then get up brushing off the loss grass from her dress.

Milfie exclaim out "No I can't accept th-"

Shatoyan gave off a smile. "There plenty more in the garden. If you run out you can come back here." She then turned around walking away humming a tune. Milfie looked down at the basket of berries.

**Kitchen  
**Milfie prepared the ingredient and cooking tools then walked over to turn on the oven. _I will make this the best strawberry pie ever!_ After hard work the pie was done, Milfie called everyone to the Tea lounge. "I hope you all enjoy it!"

The three girls stare at there plate with the fresh bake pie. _Why she treating us with this? Isn't she angry with us? I do not even deserve this!_ Ranpha thought  
_Oh it looks so good but...I cannot eat this! I was so rude! _Mint thought  
_Urr…I'm not a big fan of sweet thing…but I will eat it since Milfie good at making pie…but…I DON"T deserve this!_ Forte thought.

Milfie gave a worry smile "Um…you can all eat now! Before it gets cold…." Ranpha sat up from her chair.

"NO we can't!" Ranpha shouted

"me-me to!" said Mint

"I also!" said Forte

"What?" Milfie was baffle how could they not want to eat her cooking. "But I worked hard on it! And I thought you all enjoy this pie!" in a disappointed sad tone she said.

Ranpha shook her head "No we don't deserve this at all Milfie-san! Because the way we treated you!" Ranpha push the plate of pie away wile

Milfie blink surprise of what Ranpha confirmed to her "Oh I see! You think I'm angry at you?" They all nodded in agreement.

"We all like to say something to you Milfie-san" said Ranpha "PLEAS forgive us, we are sorry!"

Milfie smiled and wiped away a tear "Oh great I think we made her cry..." said  
Forte.

Milfie wiped away a tear. "No Forte-san these tears are of joy…" then smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

edit~

Mint,Forte,Ranpha remind me in this chapter of the anime Angel how they would act and Milfie would cry.

Chapter 3 coming soon.

thank you for who have read this story and have injoy it


End file.
